Thanks A Lot Dad
by GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: Just as Bellamy wants to move to the next step with Clarke, Kane drops a very unwelcome surprise. (Bellarke, Kane/Abby)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** So who died after the 100 winter finale? This girl right here, that's who.

Anyways, this whole story came from the possible spoilers/rumors that Kane is Bellamy's father. Obviously AA and my own take on it. Set a little into the future. However, I would like to point out this isn't a story that is suppose to be focused on Bellamy/Kane/Octavia because I do skirt over those issues at points. This was meant to be funny and even fluffy but just turned into something else. The main idea is how the truth affects Bellamy on asking out Clarke. So hope you like it!

There will be a part two. If you guys think so that is, review and let me know :)

* * *

Life seriously wasn't fair.

Because if it was, Bellamy wouldn't be sitting down right now, starring at his _father_, who was currently holding hands with the _mother _of the _girl_ he had feelings for.

Yup, life was totally not fair.

Bellamy was having sneaking suspicions for months that Kane was connected to him in some way deeper then it seemed. His constant use of the phrase "son", how he tried to find out things about him and Octavia in a seemingly subtle way, and the far off look he got in his eyes whenever he said "I knew your mother".

Bellamy hadn't wanted to see the truth, though. He never had a father and didn't need one and neither did Octavia. Like always, they had each other and that was good enough. His mother had barely breathed a word of their father when she had been alive, only that it had been impossible for him to be with them the way other fathers could be with their families. Bellamy had just assumed that was her gentle way of saying he was dead, or worse, floated. It hurt her to talk about him, it was plain to see, so he in turn never questioned further. Octavia followed suit and it was easy to forget him since there was more pressing matters of having an illegal child living under the floorboards.

Now, though, there was no way to escape or forget it. Because he was here-_Kane_-alive, well, and standing just a few feet away from him-holding hands with Abby Griffin and dropping one of the biggest bombshells of his and Octavia's life. Coming down to earth from the Arc, fighting Grounders, _anything _was easier than standing in this room at the moment.

But they weren't alone.

Octavia was to his left but to his right was Clarke, who looked just as pale and shell shocked like him.

On top of deciding now was the moment to announce who he was, Kane (and Abby) also decided to inform the three they were officially together. Not only a new daddy to say hi to but possibly a new mommy. Fan-friggin-tastic.

"You're lying." Octavia whispered after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "You're lying."

Kane frowned slightly but then forced back on his smile. "I'm not, I'm afraid. Look, I know this is a lot to take in-"

"You think?" Octavia continued, a mirthless laugh escaping her lips. "Where were you our whole lives if you were our father huh? _Where the hell where you_?!"

Everyone cringed at her shout.

"I…your mother and I…we decided marriage wasn't for us. That we didn't share those kinds of feelings-"

"So what? You still could have been there, you still could have had a relationship with us!"

"I didn't know about you Octavia," Kane said with visible regret. If there was one thing he was doing right in this whole situation, it was the amount of sincerity he was showing. Hell, maybe he actually felt it. "Your mother kept you, and Bellamy for that matter, a secret from me."

"So you just didn't notice your girlfriend popped out a child?"

"O," Bellamy murmured, more to calm her down then to stop her questions. He was just as curious as her.

Kane sighed. "When she got pregnant with Bellamy, I asked her if he was my child, and she denied it. She said it was someone else's, that she went to medical to get it verified. And I believed her."

It made sense…sort of. Maybe he could have fought more, pushed a bit to learn the truth, but then-maybe he hadn't wanted Bellamy to be his. Maybe it had been easier for Kane to believe the lie.

"Was she sleeping with that many men?" Octavia asked incredulously.

Bellamy, unfortunately, knew the answer to that question. And Kane looked just as uncountable to have to voice it. "I never asked her about who else she was with, just as she never asked me. That was the agreement we had."

God this was too much. He didn't want to hear about who or how many men his mother was with. Not now, hell, not ever.

"Then how did you find out?" Bellamy heard himself asking, his thoughts to powerful to remain silent in his head. "How do you know you're really our….our…." Oh God the word wouldn't come out. Big bad Bellamy Blake could not say the word _father_. His tongue got dry and his throat was closing up, blood was pounding in his ears and it was getting hard to focus. He didn't know if he could stand being in this room much longer…

Something soft and cool brushed against his hand, first hesitantly then with more determination. Clarke. It was Clarke and she had moved to hold his hand. Suddenly, things began to grow calmer.

"When the truth about Octavia came out," Kane began to explain, "and it was decided your mother was to be floated, she confessed everything to me. That when she had been with me there had been no other men. That you were both mine. She hadn't wanted me to know because, well, back then I…I hadn't wanted a wife or children. And she hadn't wanted to be with me that way either. So she lied."

Octavia barked out another harsh laugh. "It's not like you made it hard for her."

Bellamy noticed Abby's grasp on Kane tighten.

"No, I didn't."

"Then what," Octavia accused. "You found out the truth and then what? Nothing? Why even bother telling us now?"

Kane looked pleadingly at both of them. "I didn't know either of you back then and you didn't know me. We had no connection, no semblance of a relationship. I thought it would be easier, for everyone, to just, let things keeping going on the way they were."

"And even easier when we got sent to Earth," Bellamy said quietly.

Kane's face dropped further. "I can't express how sorry I am. But now that I do know you both, see the kind of man and woman you've grown to be, I can't…I can't just go on pretending anymore."

"Well I can," Octavia pronounced without the slightest bit of hesitance. "Just because you've suddenly grown a conscious doesn't mean shit. Bellamy and I don't owe you anything."

"No, you don't. But I was hoping-"

"And you thought announcing this at the same time you're telling us you got a new girlfriend was the best plan of action?"

Clarke's hand suddenly tightened on his.

Kane and Abby shared a glance, one, Bellamy wasn't too happy to note, he and Clarke have shared a thousand times. With one look they were able to have a whole silent conversation. "I wanted Abby to be here with me when I told the two of. I needed her to be here."

"Look, whatever crazy little family you're trying to create here, I want no part of it." Octavia was backing up towards the door, doing what Bellamy wanted since the moment Kane uttered those awful words. "So go on living your lives and I'll live mine. Okay? Okay." Then she was gone, the door slamming loudly behind her.

Clarke and Bellamy released their grip more out of surprise then actually wanting to let go.

"Clarke," Abby said, her first words since she walked into the room, "I realize this wasn't the most opportune time-"

"No, it wasn't," Clarke said solemnly. "And I really don't want to talk about it any further."

"But Clarke-"

"Bellamy, come on," Clarke was grabbing his arm now, turning him and steering him towards the doorway. He let her, like a lifeless puppet, and only glanced back at Kane's stricken face once before fully turning his back on him…his father.

Once outside of the ship and in the glorious fresh air where Bellamy could finally breathe, Clarke turned to him with a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

Her voice sounded far away. "I have no idea. Are you?"

"Me? Who cares about me? All I found out was my mom has a new boyfriend. You just found out you have a father. I can't believe they decided to do that at the same time."

"It's…I don't…." Bellamy licked at his suddenly dry lips. "I just don't know."

"Hey, that's okay," Clarke was suddenly closer, her face only an inch from his. Her breath fanned on his face while her hand slid up his chest to rest on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Bellamy was momentarily dazed for a whole new reason. "You do what you have to do. I'm here if you need me."

Bellamy nodded his head mutely and watched as Clarke walked away from him.

God, life was not fair.

* * *

Things between him and Clarke were probably the best they had ever been. After Finn's death, she had been a broken shell for too long to remember. He had been there, of course, to support her but she hadn't fully recovered from his passing (from her _killing_ him) for a good year and couple more months. It didn't help Raven had been cold to her that whole time, mourning and angry and unable to properly deal with.

But they had needed to get better, despite all the misery lingering around. There was the truce with the grounders to uphold and saving the rest of their people from the Mountain men. None of it had been easy but they had done it and they had the scars to prove it. Now, the only priority was to live.

It had been meant to be peaceful, easy, and Bellamy finally-_finally_-had decided to maybe be more than just friends and co-leaders with Clarke. The feelings had always been there for him, small and quiet and not easy to properly discern. But overtime they got louder, more obvious, and Bellamy couldn't deny how he felt anymore. Of course he had to give Clarke her time to heal and survive from Finn, he hadn't dare try anything then. Then there was the whole issue of if she felt the same which he wasn't entirely sure of (though Octavia swore she was). Suffice to say, the right moment had come up for a while.

And when it had, Kane had to come and ruin it all. Not just with the truth of being his father but also that he was now dating Abby. It was the hardest obstacle in the world but it did form some small weird cloud over a possible relationship with Clarke.

If she even wanted one that is.

Kane's voice interrupted his thoughts "Who's on duty to escort the gardeners?"

That's right, he was at a council meeting. A position he thought he earned but now maybe he just had it because Kane favored him.

"Collins and Ramsey" Byrne answered.

"I'll go," Bellamy said, suddenly really needing to get away from camp for a while.

Kane frowned slightly. "You don't have to do that-"

"I want to" Bellamy said firmly and Kane gave a quick nod of acquires.

"I'll go with him," Clarke said from across the table and, of course, no one questioned her. Out of everyone, he and Clarke where the ones who had to argue most about their opinions but Bellamy found she seemed to command more respect them him over time. Well, at least that was something he could work for, not something his _father_ would give to him.

"So how's it going?" Clarke asked quietly as the trudged behind a small group of gardeners.

There was a truce with the Grounders and the Mountain Men defeated, but civilians still weren't allow to roam about with some form of protection. There were still other dangers lurking around behind trees that no one could be safe from.

"Fine," Bellamy replied in a clipped tone.

"Bellamy-"

"Look Princess, I'm not really in the mood for a heart to heart."

She let out a huff. "You need to talk to someone about it. You can't keep going on the way you are."

"Oh? And how's that?

"Like you use to be! When we first landed on Earth. You're distant and cold and just a plain jerk."

"I love when you talk dirty to me."

"_Bellamy_"

"What do you want from me Clarke? I just found out I have a father for Christ's sake-"

"I know," She interrupted, "I know how big and important that is. But you're not facing it. If you don't want Kane to be your father, fine. If you do want to have a relationship with him, great. But you're not deciding. You're just floating around being moody and mopey about it."

"Then let me. How is it any concern of yours?"

The question took Clarke back. It even looked like it hurt her a little and Bellamy suddenly felt like shit. "I was concerned because I thought we were friends." She said quietly. "But I guess I was wrong. Fine, we won't talk about it anymore. But Octavia is my friends and if you're willing to face your issues for yourself at least do it for her. Or have you not even noticed how she's being affected in this whole situation?"

Clarke didn't give him the chance to reply. She marched forward to walk with the gardeners, leaving him alone to brood and be miserable.

Truth was, he had been too absorbed with himself to notice Octavia. She was gone most of the time anyway, off somewhere with Lincoln. Bellamy swallowed. Not only was he ignoring his sister but now he had pushed Clarke away. The two things he wanted to avoid most in life.

He let out a sigh. He needed to fix this.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"O" Bellamy gave her a look. "You have to."

"I don't have to do anything."

"We can't just keep ignoring this-"

"I've been ignoring it fine, thank you very much."

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me." Time to put some Clarke Griffin logic in the situation.

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked upwards for strength. "This whole thing with Kane it's…it's been messing me up with Clarke." He hoped that didn't come out as mushy as it sounded.

"You want me to connect with our father for the sake of your love life?" Octavia asked incredulously.

"Okay, I didn't say that-"

"But that's what you mean-"

"Octavia," Bellamy growled. "Ignore Clarke for a minute. You know you want to get to know him. I know you do so stop denying it. I see you looking at him, almost saying something and then walk away. It doesn't make you a bad person to want to know your father."

Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened.

"Don't deny it, I'm the person who knows you most in this world and I know Lincoln agrees with me on this."

"Have you two been conspiring behind my back?!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd be happy to hear we're bonding."

"Not over this!"

"Look, I…I want to too. Does that make you feel better? I want to get to know Kane as well. Even before he told us the truth, I thought…thought he respected me."

"Bells," Octavia softened. "He did. He does. And it's not because you're his son. You're our leader, strong and smart, sometimes a pain in the ass. But everyone respects you."

"Then let's do this O. Let's get to know him. We don't' have to have family dinners or anything but we can at least talk."

Bellamy knew he won when her shoulders sagged with defeat. "You know this doesn't erase the fact he's still dating Clarke's mom."

"One problem at a time sis."

* * *

As it turned out, the whole thing did turn into going to a family dinner. Abbey and Clarke (even Lincoln) included.

Bellamy had been right in guessing Octavia wanted to know Kane, despite her initial reluctance. Things on that front, surprisingly, were going smoothly. Kane knew when not to push or overwhelm and was going at whatever pace he and Octavia set for him. It wasn't perfect but it was better, much better. He was the one to have suggested the dinner, and looked so vulnerable and hopeful as he did it, that the two of them couldn't say no.

Little did they know that the Griffins were to attend as well.

For a second time that week, Bellamy felt insanely guilty. Just as he ignored Octavia when it came to Kane he had also ignored Clarke and how she felt on the whole outstation. Hell, she had been more concerned about him then herself. And they still hadn't spoken since that day in the forest.

Now he was looking intently at her form across the table, willing her to look at him. But this was Clarke Griffin here, who was just as stubborn as him.

"So, this is nice." Abby said as the chewing and cutting became too loud to bear.

Everyone murmured some words of agreement.

"How's it going Clarke?" Octavia suddenly said but Bellamy noticed the glint of mischievousness in her eyes. "I felt like I haven't seen you in ages."

Clarke rolled her eyes. She, Octavia, and Kane were the three main diplomats to talk and negotiate with the Grounders, they saw each other all the time. "Just super busy playing with butterflies I guess," Clarke said, sarcasm dripping form her words.

Octavia scoffed but was smiling. The occurrence was an inside joke between them. "You know, I heard some interesting gossip the other day."

Bellamy was starting to get a bad feeling. Even Lincoln was looking at her with curiosity and a hint of fear.

Clarke looked at her head on, though. "Oh? And what's that?"

"David has a crush on you."

Bellamy coughed on the water he was drinking and Abby's forked scrapped nosily against her plate.

Clarke remained cool, though, taking in the information with an unwavering stare and stoic expression. "And where'd you hear that?"

"Wic told Raven who told me." David worked in the same field as the other two so it was a plausible story. He also had the same rounds of Raven, who was often visited by Clarke, making the thing even more believable.

"Funny, she never mentioned it so me."

"Well you know me, never one to beat around the bush."

"Don't we know it," Lincoln murmured none too quietly.

Octavia shot him a look. "So what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"God Clarke do I have to spell it out? Do you like him back?"

Abby laughed nervously. "You know, we don't have to talk about this-"

"What do you think Bellamy?" Octavia asked without missing a beat.

Bellamy near growled at her. "What the hell does it matter what I think?"

She shrugged. "I just thought you'd have some interesting input on the situation is all."

Great, now Clarke was staring at him. Just the moment he didn't want her to.

"This meat is good isn't it?" Kane said abruptly, looking to end the conversation as well. "Who went hunting this week? I want to thank them."

"Who cares?" Octavia waved. "I want to know about David."

"Octavia," Lincoln sighed.

"I should ask him out," Clarke unexpectedly announced, her face still devoid of any emotions.

Everyone at the table fell silent, even Octavia herself. She may have looked the most surprised. Well, it was either her or Bellamy. He, though, look a whole lot pissed off.

"What?" he grounded out between gritted teeth.

Clarke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"You could care less about David, that's the problem."

"And how do you know how I feel?" She challenged.

"Because I know Princess," Bellamy snapped back.

"You couldn't possibly no less if you tried Bellamy. And now," Clarke rose from her seat and threw her napkin down on the table. "This was nice and all, but I think I'm going to get going."

No one stopped her as she walked away, and no one uttered a word about five minutes after she left.

"You messed that up," Octavia murmured as she scooped up some salad into her mouth.

"Me?" Bellamy exclaimed.

"I'd have to agree with Octavia," Kane said.

"Why gee thanks _dad_,"

"You know what, I don't have to sit here and take this…"

"She usually goes to the river," Abby called after him. "If you wanted to know!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarke!"

Bellamy was near out of breath when he finally caught up with her and he couldn't tell if he was getting out of shape or Clarke was getting more fit them him. Either way, he wasn't happy. As he paused beside her near the river, he couldn't help but place his hands on his knees and gasp in the cool night air.

"God, Clarke. You couldn't slow down a little?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was kinda hoping you'd take the hint and, I don't know, _stop chasing me_."

He lifted his head to shoot her a dirty look. "Fat chance of that."

"Alright, so you caught me. What do you want?"

"To talk,"

"Oh because that went so well at dinner-"

"If you'd just stop interrupting me-"

"Where do you even get off talking to me like that and then chasing after me like some lunatic-"

"CLARKE!" Bellamy snapped, not even bothering to lower his volume in the potentially dark and dangerous forest. "Will you shut the hell up for five seconds?"

Even in the darkness he could see the flush of anger explode in her cheeks and the barely contained rage simmering in her eyes. Oh yes, she was pissed as hell but at least she had stopped talking. Clarke let out a huff of air and crossed her arms over her chest then raised an expectant eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about dinner okay? I was an idiot, I…I shouldn't have presumed…" He fell silent for a second, his brow furrowed in thought. Then, with clarity, he looked at her with determined eyes. "You know what, I don't take it back. You could care less about David."

The red in Clarke's cheeks darkened further. "You're a complete ass Bellamy Blake. You have no idea how I feel or who I feel for!"

"Oh yea?" Bellamy took a dangerously close step into her private space, their faces so close their breathes blew onto each other's faces. "I think I have a pretty good guess. You want me, just like I want you Princess."

"Oh yea?" Clarke mimicked, and didn't back down from him even an inch. "What makes you so sure?"

"We were heading somewhere Clarke. But before we got there Kane had to go and drop the daddy bomb on me. And I-I screwed up, okay? I admit it, I screwed up. But I'm here now, trying to make it right."

"By yelling at me like a caveman?"

"You're not the easiest person to talk to if you haven't noticed."

"If you insult me one more time-"

Her threat died on her lips just as Bellamy's pressed lips pressed against them. Their emotions leaked into their actions, making the kiss rough, full of teeth and animalistic moans. Clarke's nails dragged along the exposed skin of Bellamy's neck, not enough to draw blood but he hissed at the pressure and the redness that was sure to follow.

Bellamy dipped low and roughly grabbed her hips, pushing her back till they both smashed against the trunk of a nearby tree. Clarke gasped at the contact but then was back at it, placing hot open mouthed kisses to the skin where her nails had just done their dirty work. Now there would be both teeth and scratch marks, showing the whole camp just exactly who Bellamy was with.

"Clarke," Bellamy sighed, kissing her temple, then her forehead, till he was back at her mouth. "Slow down," He whispered as he pulled away.

She smirked in response. "Haven't you slowed us down enough?"

Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle. "You think you're so cute don't you?"

"I know you do,"

Then there was more kissing. A lot more kissing.

* * *

People saw the marks. Bellamy couldn't hide them even if he wanted. He never wore a scarf a day in his life so to have done that would have been even worse. Not to mention hot and uncomfortable.

So he wore proof of Clarke's lips and nails proudly, daring anyone to question him on it.

Octavia had just smirked, Monty and Jasper snickered, but even Murphy was even smart enough to not make a comment. He looked smug as hell though. His looked mirrored the one Raven gave him and she even had to gall to tap one particular large hickey with her finger.

Those he could all deal with. Because at the end of the day, they all still respected him and where more than happy he and Clarke had finally given into each other.

What he could not deal with, though, was his newly gained father.

Kane's eyes widened near comically, a little _too _comically, and whatever he was trying to say to Bellamy got stuck in his throat the moment he saw his son's neck. It was if the man had never seen a hickey in his life. "I-ah, I…Bellamy," He coughed loudly. "Um, maybe-maybe we should talk,"

"No, we definitely do not need to talk," Bellamy asserted. Thank God Kane hadn't been around in the early days on the 100 coming to Earth. He probably would have had a heart attack seeing all the girls that had left his tent.

"I know we're still trying to figure you and me out but if you need any…uh, if you need to talk to anyone about these kinds of things,"

Bellamy promptly turned on his heel and toward the door. "I'm good!" He called over his shoulder.

* * *

"I'm not doing this family dinner crap anymore," Octavia growled under her breath.

"And yet here we are, walking right to one," Clarke snarked.

"Isn't is going to be weird," Octavia began, her mouth curving into a smirk and evil glint entering her eyes, "If Kane and Abbey got hitched? That would make you and Bell step-siblings."

Both Bellamy and Clarke had knocked her on the back of the head.

* * *

"Your mother hates me," Bellamy near whined, flopping down onto the bed in his tent. Clarke, already perched at the head of it and snuggled comfortably into the pillow, let out a small chuckle as she made space and obliging began to massage Bellamy's dark tresses.

"Well your father loves me if it makes you feel better."

Bellamy groaned. "It doesn't. I mean, don't you think me being her boyfriend's son and her daughter's boyfriend should cut me some slack?"

"Okay, one, never describe yourself in that way again. _Ever_. And two, I think you could single handledy solve every problem in this camp, including indoor plumbing, and she still wouldn't like you. Comes with the territory's of being her only child's significant other."

Bellamy raised his head. "Significant other eh?"

He loved it when Clarke blushed. He loved it even more when she tried to distract him with kisses.

* * *

"So who do you think is going to get hitched first?"

He wasn't eavesdropping. He was most definitely not eavesdropping. It wasn't his fault Clarke and Raven decided to have a conversation, right in front of _his _tent mind you, and not bother to whisper at all.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked with confusion.

"You and Bellamy or Kane and Abbey?"

Bellamy fell off his bed with a jolt just as Clarke marched away in a huff, Raven choking on her laughter and asking if she could be the Maid Of Honor at both of them.

* * *

"It's not so bad,"

Bellamy glanced to his side, watching Octavia take a seat beside him. "What do you mean?"

She nodded off to where he had been starring, Clarke riveting Kane and Abbey with some story of the ground before they had come to it. Lincoln sat with them as well, not as amused but chuckling every now and then. He wasn't sure which one it was but they were all smiling and laughing, so it had to be one of the very few good memories they had of those dark days.

"Kane. Clarke and Abbey. Lincoln. Us. It's…it's not so bad."

A family was the word she was struggling to use. It wasn't as if she never had one, back on the days of the Arc all Octavia had was her family. Literally. But that had all shattered the day their mother had been floated and then they had been dropped down to Earth. But Bellamy had understood. Yes, they had a family once but so much had happened since then, so much loss and pain, that it seemed impossible to ever regain. And yet here they were.

"No," Bellamy agreed, wrapping a arm around her shoulders. "It's not."

* * *

"Bellamy?"

It was too dark to see her, but their bodies were pressed so intimately together Bellamy didn't need to. He made his grip around her back firmer, and nuzzled deeper into the crook of her neck, breathing in her beautiful fragrance. "Yes Princess?"

"You're not asleep."

"Neither are you."

"I couldn't fall asleep because you weren't."

"Well I was waiting for you to nod off."

Clarke laughed into the top of his head. "Of all the things we've argued about, this definitely takes the cake."

He pressed a kiss to her skin. "Stubborn to the very end."

"I just wanted to say…." She hesitated a moment, and Bellamy suddenly felt nervous at the abrupt serious note to enter her tone. It couldn't be that bad though…right? She was still in his arms afterall.

"I'm happy."

Bellamy blew out a sigh of relief.

Clarke kissed his hair and let out a content sigh. "I'm just really happy."

"Me too Princess. Me too."


End file.
